I'm Sorry?
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Nami did something, but Luffy don't even think of it much as a problem...But how did their make up conversation, turn into make up sex? A-3D2Y


**Hi! Yay, a new one-shot! I really love you all! xD The-Luna-Project was actually going to draw this, but I have no idea what happened with them =s But they were going to draw this before the time skip and this is after ^^ Sorry, by the way, I don't like the words dick, cock, pussy and those other things…They just make the story less romantic, so I keep them out of the story the most of the time . But it's still pretty good!**

**I love you all so much! I've read 3 one shots since I asked for them and they were all dedicated for me! Thank you so much =D It's awesome seeing how many people care about mere writers like me!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Eichiiro Oda does.  
M-rated – Lovely and Fluffy – After time-skip – Lot's of spoilers!  


* * *

**

It's a beautiful and hot day. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper wore their swimming trunks. Zoro and Sanji wore less clothes and Franky was always half-naked. Nami was warm so she wore the same clothes she had when they met again after 2 years, which made Sanji bleed. Again. Robin wore almost the same as Nami but she wore a skirt, making Sanji even bleed more. And Brook…He didn't feel different with or without clothes. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper wanted to swim, but Luffy and Chopper nagged for they have to prepare their floaties, and Usopp nagged for he had to wait for them. Robin was sketching the drink Sanji made for her and Nami drew a map on her beach chair. Nami glanced from her map towards the three 'smartasses' and cocked an eyebrow. She sighed and stood up. She walked towards them, letting her beautiful long hair stroke her back. She stopped when she was near them and she put her hands on her sides.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Nami with a slightly irritated voice.

They know Luffy and Chopper couldn't swim! The three turned and looked at Nami. They replied in unison:

"Swimming."

"Are you idiots!" yelled Nami obviously already knowing the answer.

"No." pouted Usopp

"Well, I beg the differ! Luffy and Chopper can't swim! And didn't you notice the ship? We're going to fast!"

"Nami-swan, I can save them if they drown…" said Sanji trying to soothe her.

Nami turned and looked at Sanji…Sanji's nose turned into a blood volcano and flew away…He just couldn't take it. Nami looked half lidded at Sanji when he fell back on deck, and Zoro laughing at him, and turned back to Luffy, Chopper and Usopp. Nami blinked a few times when Luffy put his hat on her head.

"Don't worry! Everything's going to be alright!" The hat's owner grinned.

Nami looked at his hat, seeing the comforting sign he just made.

"And we're going to swim in the soldier dock system, so nothing to worry about!" grinned Usopp "We're taking Sanji with us, although he doesn't know that yet!" Nami smiled and looked at the three pleading boys, one even cuter then the other.

"Ok." smiled Nami shrugging her shoulders "Just be careful."

They smiled open-mouthed and ran towards the soldier dock system, sliding downstairs from the ladder. Nami looked at them and smiled. She looked at Sanji and Sanji cleaned his blood away. 'He doesn't have to go with them…They will survive…Luffy always does…' Nami's expression turned a bit sad, thinking about Luffy scar on his chest. Nami took Luffy hat from her head and held it against her chest 'Always…' she thought with a smile. Nami put the straw hat back on her head and walked towards her old beloved beach chair. She sat down, smiled and drew further on her map. Robin smiled and looked at Nami, and back at her fast sketch again, showing a navigator with her captains treasure.

The sky was turning orange and it was getting a bit colder. Nami looked up from her finished map and smiled. She looked around and decided she was thirsty. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Robin looked up from her book and smiled seeing her walking towards the kitchen. She wanted to open the door but the door already opened. She crashed against Sanji making her fall on her butt and Luffy's hat fell also on the deck. Sanji already wanted to walk towards Nami with something to drink, so the drinks fell on the deck. Nami rubbed her forehead and blinked a few times.

"I'm so sorry, Nami-swan! How can you forgive me!" asked Sanji sad.

"Don't worry!" smiled Nami standing up.

She wanted to grab the straw-hat but her eyes widened and she froze. The drinks were spilled over the straw-hat!

"Oi, Sanji! Could you make something to eat?" Luffy ran upstairs towards Sanji. "I'm hun-"

Luffy looked at his hat the same way Nami did and Nami gasped seeing Luffy. She grabbed the straw-hat and ran towards the girls' quarters with teary eyes.

"What happened?" asked Chopper walking upstairs with Usopp.

Luffy went on his knees and put his finger in the liquid. He put his finger in his mouth and tasted it.

'Orange juice?' thought Luffy.

Sanji went on his knees and grabbed the pieces of glass.

"Luffy, it's my fault… Don't be mad at Nami-swan…" Luffy still looked at the girls' quarter room and stood up. He walked downstairs and Sanji yelled at him:

"I said; don't be mad at Nami-swan!"

"I'm not mad, I have to tell her everything's alright." smiled Luffy.

Usopp, Chopper and Sanji blinked a few times. Luffy knocked on the door and opened, not even waiting for Nami. Nami tried to clean Luffy's hat with bottled water and a piece of rag. Nami looked up at Luffy and Luffy noticed the tears. He closed the door and walked towards Nami, also going on his knees.

"I…I'm so sorry." she cried "You gave it to me, because you trust me and I have done this!" Luffy only smiled and looked at his straw-hat

"You don't have to worry." grinned Luffy. Nami looked with wide eyes at Luffy and Luffy only grinned

"Luffy…I've ruined your hat, how could you say me not to worry?"

"Well, easy…It could have been worse…You could have not try your best to clean it…And besides, it's orange juice."

"So?" asked Nami confused

"So…Every time I smell orange juice, I think of you…So I keep thinking of you every time now" grinned Luffy.

Nami gasped and looked at him. She looked back at the straw-hat and frowned sad.

"How can I make it up with you?" she asked

"You don't have to, I already said you don't have to worry about that." grinned Luffy "I don't care, it's actually really funny!"

"What! Why!" yelled Nami offended. Stupid idiot! Luffy scratched his cheek with a sheepishly smile

"I've always ruined your stuff…Your maps and other thinks…So I think we're even!" He smiled.

Nami looked expressionless at him. She didn't even realize this… Maybe he is getting a bit mature? After those 2 years? She still looked at him and Luffy still looked at his hat 'His lips looks a bit inviting…' Nami smiled and went a bit closer to Luffy. She gave a little kiss on his lips. Luffy gasped and jumped away. Nami's widened when she realized she kissed him.

"W…Why did you do that?" asked Luffy confused

"A…As a 'Thank you for forgiving me'?" she asked more than saying. She really was unsecure now! Did he like it or not? Is he getting mad?

"B...But we didn't do it save, aren't you pregnant now?" asked Luffy worried and afraid.

Nami looked at him and blinked. A little smile appeared on her lips, and next, she burst into laughter.

"No, idiot!" laughed Nami 'Mature? Hell no!' "I'm not pregnant!"

"Really?" asked Luffy relieved. Luffy looked at the ceiling and thought for a minute "But I wouldn't care if you were pregnant…" This time Nami gasped and jumped away.

"Excuse me…What?"

"I wouldn't care if you'd get pregnant, I think it would be awesome! A little mini Luffy!"

'H…He just…' Nami looked with a cherry red face.

"Do you know how to get chi- No, never mind…You thought you got children by kissing…"

"How do you get children?" He asked cocking his head and putting his finger on his under lip. Nami blushed more, if that's even possible.

"Y…You'll learn when you get older…" she said

"I'm 19…How older do you want me to get…?" he said with a pout. Nami blushed even more. "Come on! I'm curious!" Luffy whined. Nami frowned and thought.

"Do you know what sex is?"

"A bit…Never done it though…" he said 'I didn't expect you to…' thought Nami with half lidded eyes.

"If you have unprotected sex, you will get children…" said Nami.

"Really?" he asked cocking his head "And is that nice?"

"How should I know?" asked Nami offended. She's not some sexaddict! Luffy crept closer to Nami and grabbed his hat. He looked at his hat, deciding it wasn't that bad.

"Well…You are pretty and funny, so I thought you already had sex." Nami blinked and blushed 'How did we come to this sex subject?' thought Nami. 'Ow, yea…I kissed him.' Nami smiled and went closer to Luffy, giving once again a little kiss, and this time, Luffy sat still. She parted fast and smiled

"Thank you for forgiving me." she smiled. Luffy smiled too and looked at his hat again.

"Ne, Nami…"

"Hmm?"

"I think I like you even more now." He said grinning at Nami with closed eyes.

Nami's stomach flip-flopped. She kissed him again and Luffy opened his eyes in surprise…And she kissed him again, and again…And again. The kiss turned even more passionate when Nami stroke her tongue over his under lip. He grunted and opened his mouth hesitated, but it was enough for Nami to sneak in. Luffy lost his balance and fell backwards on the ground, but still kissing with Nami on top. They parted for some oxygen and Luffy grinned stupid.

"Was that sex?" he asked softly.

"No." smiled Nami "Why?"

"Because I liked it…"

"Then you would like sex more." she grinned. Luffy blushed and grinned playing with her long hair.

"Your hair is long…"

"I hope you already noticed that before…" she said with half lidded eyes. Luffy grinned

"Yea, I already did" He laughed sweetly.

Nami smiled and gave a 'supposedly' quick peck on his lips but Luffy put his hand on the back of her head. They kissed again passionate. They parted and Nami kissed his neck, giving little bites, and she healed it with her tongue. Luffy grunted a bit and he lay his hand on her cheek.

"C…Could we lay on your bed?" asked the 19 year old shy boy "My back is killing me…" Nami smiled and nodded. Luffy stood up and carried Nami in bridal style, while Nami sucked Luffy in his neck, making Luffy feel weak in his legs. Nami smiled devilish and Luffy put her down on her bed.

"I was busy with you, so you have to lay down instead of me" smiled Nami putting her finger in her mouth. Luffy blinked and looked at her finger 'She's so mean…' thought Luffy.

.oOo.

"They take a while to make it up…Don't they?" asked Usopp. Chopper nodded and Sanji even cut the vegetable's faster and harder hearing that. Zoro looked up and grinned

"Make-up sex?"

"Do you want another scar on your other eye, marimo!" yelled Sanji

"Huh? Why would you? What if I'm right?" he asked with a slight smirk

"Well, first of all: You aren't right" yelled Sanji pointing with his knife "And second: I know I'm handsome, but stop winking at me!"

"I'm not winking at you! I can't open my eye anymore, Ero-goat!" yelled Zoro mad

"Why don't you guys make up your fights with sex?" asked Franky

"Yohohohoho!" laughed Brook

"Not funny!" yelled Sanji and Zoro. Everyone laughed. Robin chuckled and turned the new page, curious about what Luffy and Nami were doing…But she gave them their respective privacy

.oOo.

Nami kissed Luffy's belly and Luffy moaned a bit. Nami smiled and looked at his expression. Oh, she enjoyed his expression, she adored his expression…She adored him. Nami went a bit down and she sat up straight looking at his manhood. He still had his swimming trunks on but Nami saw his difficulties… Luffy put his hand on his face in embarrassment and Nami smiled for his shyness.

"I…It's throbbing…" He mumbled. Nami smiled and touched it softly, making Luffy gasp in reaction

"Let's cure it then." smiled Nami devilish. Luffy sat up a bit and looked at Nami

"Do we have to call for Chopper?" asked Luffy worried. Nami sighed and shook her head.

"No, I am going to cure it." she said. Luffy blinked a few times. Nami gave a little kiss on the middle of his scar and Luffy shuddered a bit. Nami smiled and touched the hem of his swimming trunks while licking his neck

"W…What are you going to do…?" asked Luffy between his breaths.

"I have no idea…" smiled Nami.

Luffy blinked a few times in confusion, looking at the ceiling. Nami smiled and pulled down his swimming trunks. Luffy sat up straight again and wanted to complain or whine, but forgot what he was saying when Nami touched his hard, but soft, throbbing manhood. Luffy grunted and went automatically down again. Nami smiled, knowing her share of power. She only touched it with her finger and he already went crazy! She crept up towards Luffy's head and kissed his lips softly. She stroked it a little bit and he moaned again.

"Is it that sensitive…?" whispered Nami in his ear. Luffy shuddered and swallowed

"Y…Yea…" Nami looked at his expression. God, she wished she could make a photo from his expression…He looks so vulnerable, so cute with flushed cheeks!

"Well then, are you ready?" she asked seductive.

Luffy nodded a bit and Nami smiled, going lower again to his throbbing manhood. She smiled first looking at his expression, and then looking at his pride. She smiled and licked the top a bit, seeing him shudder instantly 'I'm so going to enjoy this…' smiled Nami. She said herself she never was going to do this, but seeing him like this, she just couldn't ignore this. She opened her mouth reaching with her tongue to lick the tip. She swirled her slick muscle around the head before closing her lips around him and lightly sucked. Luffy threw his head back and made a long groan in satisfaction. Nami sucked further and moved her head up and down receiving one sexy moan from him. He tasted awesome. She hoped not to get addicted to his taste, which would be one hell of a problem! She sucked harder making Luffy moan harder. Luffy's hips bucked up, feeling the orgasm boiling up. Luffy put his hand on Nami's head and Nami went further and faster. He groaned even harder and murmured Nami's name over and over again. His body tensed and Luffy's orgasm came to an end. Nami tried to swallow most of it with much difficulty and she cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand. She smiled proud hearing him sign. Nami crept to Luffy again and gave a quick peck on his mouth.

"W…Was that sex?" he asked. Nami chuckled a bit

"Nope, sex is even better" she grinned.

Luffy smiled and kissed her forehead. He touched her bikini top at the back and loosened the strap of her bikini, making it fall down. This time, it was Nami's turn to blush. Luffy smiled and kissed her on her cheek. He looked at her breast and grinned.

"Are they bigger?" Nami blushed embarrassed and looked at the wall

"Yes…Yes, they are."

"Awesome!" he grinned. He gave a little kiss on a pink mound. Nami blushed again and Luffy looked at her "You're cute." he grinned. Nami smiled and kissed Luffy again.

"Ready for sex?" she asked bluntly. Luffy looked with wide eyes and Nami laughed

"Do you wanna get a little mini Luffy?" asked Luffy curious. Nami smiled and nodded,

"Maybe…But I also am on the anti-conception pills…So there's a huge change I don't get children…"

"Forever?"

"No, only for now" she smiled. Luffy smiled too and nodded

"Later maybe!"

"Yea, sure…When you're pirate king!"

"That would be so awesome!" he laughed "I can't wait to have Roger's throne! We're almost there!" Nami smiled and kissed him fast.

.oOo.

"Forever?"

"No, only for now"

"Later maybe!"

"Yea, sure…When you're pirate king!"

"That would be so awesome!" Luffy laughed "I can't wait to have Roger's throne! We're almost there!" Sanji sighed relieved and walked away from the girl's quarter door. 'They're only talking…Nothing more…'

.oOo.

Nami and Luffy kissed passionate again and Luffy played with Nami's breast. Nami moaned against Luffy's mouth and Luffy smiled against her lips. They parted and Luffy tugged on her nipples

"Luffy, be gentle…" murmured Nami.

"You weren't gentle to me, either" He grinned.

He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard, making Nami's back arched. She moaned and hung her head down, showing how vulnerable she could be. Luffy tugged her other nipple and Nami moaned every time Luffy sucked. Nami stopped Luffy by stroking his manhood up and down, giving her the lead again. Luffy's breath stoked. He wasn't going to give up, he wins every battle, so he can't lose this one! Luffy again took Nami's nipple in his eager mouth and sucked, which is hard for him. He couldn't concentrate with the little act Nami's playing. Nami and Luffy moaned on the same time. Not only Luffy showed his interested in sex, but Nami could feel moistening between her legs, showing her interest. She stopped with stroking and instead she unclasped her belt throwing it away. She sat up and pulled her pants off, lying on the bed. Luffy smiled and went on top of Nami. It was his turn this time!

He kissed Nami once again and went down slowly. He touched her panties and Nami blushed, knowing what he's planning. He lowered her panties and Nami gulped. Luffy looked at Nami noticing the gulp.

"It's embarrassing…" she murmured. Luffy pouted with a frown and still looked at her

"I'm sitting here butt-naked…What's embarrassing…" Nami looked at Luffy with wide eyes 'He was right…' Luffy slide her panties from her legs and lay it on the ground, next to the other clothes. He looked at Nami and looked at every part of her body. His mouth opened a bit in amazement and Nami only looked embarrassed at the wall. She had a soft, milky white, beautiful skin.

"I said that you are pretty, right?" Nami looked at him and Luffy still looked at her body.

"Y…Yea…"

"I didn't mean that…" Nami's eyes widened in shock and she sat up a bit

"What do you mean?" she asked shocked. 'Am I ugly…?' she thought scared. Luffy grinned and kissed her upper leg.

"You're beautiful" he smiled. Nami blushed and smiled too.

"Thank you…" she said soft. Luffy smiled and crawled over her. He kissed her again and he put his hand between her legs. She blushed again and smiled against his lips. They parted and Luffy looked with a pout and a frown. Nami blinked a few times in confusion.

"I don't know what to do…" he said honest and depressed. Nami smiled sweetly and kissed his nose.

"Just do something and I give a moan if you're at the right place." Luffy smiled and kissed her.

Luffy sat straight and looked straight into Nami's brown orbs. She then squeaked as his dark orbs glanced down at her womanhood, smiling with a hint of lust in his eyes. Luffy took hold of both of her legs, placing them on his shoulders as he bent lower to her womanhood. She shut her eyes tight, swallowing as she could feel his breath on her sensitive throbbing place.

Instead, she snapped her eyes open when his lips were placed on hers. Still, Luffy had her legs on his strong shoulders, and he had his hand near her folds. He really was concentrating on placing his hands, his tongue even stuck out of his mouth, showing how hard he was concentrating. Nami smiled and found it even rather cute he was trying so hard.

"You could listen to my direction-ah!"

"Gotcha." grinned Luffy proud

"G…Good boy" she grinned.

She shut her eyes again and enjoyed the feeling. Nami opened her mouth a bit, producing the cutest mewls and purrs ever heard

"You're so cute." He said stroking the same place over and over again. He used his finger to pump in and out of her and he used his thumb to stroke her clit, which made her even go more crazy. She was getting wetter every second he was teasing her.

"Mna~ Luffy~" She purred. Luffy smiled and kissed her cheek. Luffy pulled out his finger and looked at the liquid on his finger. He smiled and put his finger in his mouth sucking on his finger. His eyes widened in surprise.

"You're sweet!" he said surprised.

Luffy went lower and his tongue replaced his fingers. Nami squeaked harder feeling his warm hot tongue. The navigator screamed in ecstasy when Luffy's tongue even stretched. She put her hands on his head, encouraging him. She rocked her hips in his rhythm. She felt the end of her orgasms come up after a while. She bite on her blanket not wanting to scream. Her body froze and she shivered, coming to an end. She breathed hard and shivered. Luffy smiled and licked his mouth clean, proud and considered his job well done. Luffy crawled towards Nami and kissed her fast. He lay down in between her mounds and smiled while Nami patted his head and smiled.

"Thank you…" she sighed content.

"You're welcome" smiled Luffy. "Was that sex?"

"No…" smiled Nami "It's even better" Luffy sat up a bit and looked half-lidded at her

"How could it even better than this?" He pouted. Nami only smiled at him "How could you even know it?"

"I read books." Luffy blinked a few times and smirked saying,

"Pervert."

"I'm not-" Luffy kissed Nami fast on her mouth and she looked surprised.

"I'm kidding." He smiled. Nami smiled too but gasped when Luffy took a nipple in his mouth.

"What do I have to do?" asked Luffy curious. They were busy, so they better could finish it. She pointed at his manhood and smiled

"You have to put it in me the way you had your tongue in me" She paused looking at his expression. He's very cute when he was flushed. "So imagine how good that would feel"

He blushed and Nami grinned devilishly. Oh, how she liked to be seductive to such a shy boy. She had to admit, both don't have any experience, and they didn't even come further if Nami hadn't read those books. They kissed again and Nami stroke Luffy's back. Luffy sat straight and looked up at her. She smiled softly and nodded for him just to go on. Luffy grinned, pressing himself in her heat, and thrust inside of her. Nami felt the pain shot inside of her and a tear formed in her eye…But she's not going to cry! She promised she wouldn't. She shut her eyes tight, trying to swallow the tears and pain. One tear slipped squeezed through her closed eye. Luffy grunted and Nami looked at him. She smiled seeing his flushed face. He went down a bit and licked her tear away..

"It's so tight…" he murmured. Nami smiled and moved her hips a bit, saying she was ready but also making Luffy go crazy. Luffy pulled it out a bit and slammed back again, making himself and also Nami moan.

"Again." demanded Nami

"Yes, ma'm." He said with a sheepishly grin.

Nami smiled and Luffy made the same movement, both again moaning. They really were in true bliss and they barely did something.

"Faster…" She demanded again.

Luffy didn't need to hear that twice and went faster. Nami used the corner of her blanket for the others can't hear or interrupt them. Luffy used the other corner and went faster. Both groaned in their throat and enjoyed each other. Luffy went down and put his head in the crook of her neck. He let the blanket out of his mouth and used her erect nipple as a replacement. Nami arched her back and she couldn't take it. She hummed in the blanket and all her muscles tightened. Nami's walls around Luffy's manhood also tightened and Luffy also hummed, making a little vibration against her nipple. Nami clutched the mattress sheets and her orgasm was building up. She ended first and Luffy still trusted into her feeling his orgasm come. Luffy froze and shivered seeing a white vision. He fell down on his elbows and breathed hard. Nami felt his hot seed and smiled, liking this feeling.

"Was this sex?" he asked with a grin

"Yea" smiled Nami

Luffy lay down with his head in between her breast and smiled again.

"I'm tired…" murmured Luffy. Nami smiled and stroked his hair behind his ear.

"Me too…But we can't sleep." She smiled "We have dinner soon"

"Hmm…You're tastier." He smiled with his eyes shut. Nami shuddered a bit, thinking about Luffy eating her. "Wanna be the pirate queen?" He asked out of the blue looking at her. Nami looked at him and smiled.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do" she grinned. Luffy grinned and kissed her. "We have to keep this a secret, by the way"

"Why?" asked Luffy

"Sanji is getting angry if he knows about this…" said Nami with half-lidded eyes.

"Dinner's ready!" yelled Sanji. Nami and Luffy looked at each other and grinned. They kissed and went out of the bed. They dressed and walked out of the bedroom.

"I'm sticky…" whispered Luffy embarrassed.

"Me too…"

They walked to the kitchen and opened the door. Everyone looked at them and they blinked

"What's up?" asked Nami 'confused'

"Where were you?" asked Chopper

"We were talking about old times and what we did in those two years"

"Really?" asked Franky

"I told you, pay up" said Zoro. Brook paid and Zoro smirked

"Sit down, dinner's getting cold" said Sanji.

Nami and Luffy nodded and sat down. It was just like a normal dinner. Luffy stole everyone's dinner and everyone scowled at Luffy. Luffy grinned and eat of course again abnormal and with his hands. Nami noticed the sauce on his fingers and smiled. She grabbed his hand and put Luffy's finger in her mouth, and sucked. Everyone looked with wide eyes, Luffy included.  
She smiled and let Luffy's hand go again, eating her food further. Luffy smiled and also ate further. Everyone still looked with wide eyes and Sanji's rage grew.

"What the hell was that!" yelled Sanji mad. Nami and Luffy looked at Sanji and shrugged their shoulders with a little smile.

"Luffy forgave me" smiled Nami with a shrug. Luffy grinned and ate further. Everyone looked confused and Luffy and Nami ate further.

"They so had sex" whispered Zoro to Brook. Brook nodded.

Nami smiled seductive to Luffy. Luffy grinned and blushed. Nami mouthed 'I love you'. Luffy's eyes widened. He never heard it from her or even never saw her say that. He smiled and mouthed 'I love you' back. Still, they keep it a secret…Until Luffy is the pirate king.

* * *

**I hope you like it! I really had fun writing this =D It's a long story so I want long reviews. Seems fair, no? I really did my best with my English . I hope you noticed =D**


End file.
